maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Clea/Shadow757
Command Points |organization = |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 2 |evasion# = |effects = * * * |bio = Clea is the heroic daughter of Umar and the niece of Dormammu. She is also Doctor Strange's estranged wife and was the ruler of The Dark Dimension until her Uncle usurped her throne and regained his. }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |name2a = Book of the Vishanti |stamina2a = 20% |target2a = All Allies |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |type2a = Buff |cooldown2a = 3 rounds |effects2a = |name2b = Eye of Agamotto |stamina2b = 20% |target2b = All Enemies |hits2b = n/a |hitcrit2b = n/a |type2b = Debuff |cooldown2b = 2 rounds |effects2b = |name2c = Images of Ikonn |stamina2c = 20% |target2c = All Allies |hits2c = n/a |hitcrit2c = n/a |type2c = Buff Debuff |cooldown2c = 2 rounds |effects2c = |name2d = Shield of Raggador |stamina2d = 20% |target2d = One Ally |hits2d = n/a |hitcrit2d = n/a |type2d = Buff |cooldown2d = 2 rounds |effects2d = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |name3a = Daggers of Daveroth |stamina3a = 30% |target3a = One Enemy |type3a = Ranged Magic |hits3a = 3 |hitcrit3a = 96% / 6% |cooldown3a = 3 rounds |effects3a = |name3b = Flames of the Faltine |stamina3b = 30% |target3b = One Enemy |hits3b = 2 |hitcrit3b = 96% / 6% |cooldown3b = 2 rounds |type3b = Ranged Magic Fire |effects3b = |name3c = Icy Tendrils of Ikthalon |stamina3c = 30% |target3c = One Enemy |hits3c = 2 |hitcrit3c = 96% / 6% |type3c = Ranged Magic Ice |cooldown3c = 2 rounds |effects3c = |name3d = Mists of Morpheus |stamina3d = 30% |target3d = All Enemies |cooldown3d = 2 rounds |hits3d = n/a |hitcrit3d = n/a |type3d = Debuff |effects3d = (30% chance) |name4 = Barraging Bedevilment |stamina4 = 40% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 3 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 6% |cooldown4 = 3 rounds |type4 = Ranged Magic |effects4 = }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 *None Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 *None Gallery Clea-Classic.png|Classic Clea Clea Icon 1.png|First Small Icon Team-Up Bonuses Clea has the following Team-Up Bonuses: *'Always Inside The Heart' - Umar and Clea. (will always be there for each other) *'Arcane Arts' - Heroes who use magic *'Alias-Less' - Heroes who go by their first and last name *'Aviary' - Any pair of Flying Heroes *'Defenders' - Members of The Defenders *'Distaff Counterpart' - Female counterparts of male heroes *'Hot Stuff' - Heroes who use fire attacks *'Illuminati' - Heroes who are current or former members of the Illuminati *'Keep Your Friends Close, But Your Enemies Closer' - Clea and Baron Mordo *'Keys to the Kingdom' - Heroes who are heirs to a throne *'Mind Games' - Heroes with psychic abilities *'Monster Hunters' - Heroes known for hunting monsters *'Portable' - Heroes who can teleport *'Ran Away From Home' - Heroes who ran away from home *'Sorcerer Supremes' - Heroes who once titled Sorcerer Supremes *'Sovereign' - Heroes that have been rulers of a nation or realm *'We Aren't Afraid' - Heroes who are current or former members of the Fearless Defenders (Clea, Dani Moonstar, Elsa Bloodstone, Misty Knight, Valkyrie) *'Your Cheating Heart' - Romantic Relationship: Clea and Doctor Strange Category:Marvel Category:Female Category:Tacticians Category:Magic Category:Special Operations Heroes Category:200 CP